Perfect Blue
by blacksand1
Summary: Her blue was that of the sky, and his was that of the ocean. Do you know what romantics say about opposites ? LXMisa 50 Sentences, contains AU's, some mild Light bashing, some OOC, and more


**I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE!! (But damn do I wish that I did TT^TT) **

Alright, I was inspired by Roxius to do this. He is AMAZING with these things. Since this pairing is amazing, I decided that I would do a 50 sentences thing for LXMisa~! This contains AU, canon, mild Light bashing, mention of the colors these guys turn during DEEP THINKIN', various genres, and absolutely NO mention of Mello Near or Matt~! :D Enjoy the show and please review my duckies~!

* * *

**1. Gentle**

L always tried to be gentle with her, unless Misa desperately begged him not to be.

**2. Scar**

L tried to keep his composure as he growled through gritted teeth, "Misa, tell me the truth; Did Light give you these scars?"

**3. Kiss**

When Misa had moved to kiss L's cheek, she had not expected him to move and ended up locking lips with the detective accidentally/on purpose.

**4. Curse**

L was cursed, because of his genius he would never be able to stay anywhere, never be able to have friends or lovers, never have a normal life; Misa was cursed, because when L left she would never be able to follow.

**5. Heart**

As Misa skipped over to the elevator, the blonde turned to L and winked, making a heart with her hands in his direction; L couldn't help but smile back at her as the doors closed, that exchange was enough of an 'I love you' and 'I love you too' for them.

**6. Human**

When Misa began killing, she felt like her humanity had left her right then and there; L had felt the same way since birth; They both became human again by each other's sides.

**7. Potatoes**

Misa and L had never liked potato chips, but both loved to pretend to eat them near Light, being overly dramatic about it just to tease the brunette genius about his weird habits.

**8. Envy**

When L had told Light he envied him, he hadn't been lying.

**9. Alcohol**

That night Misa drank herself unconscious; She wanted to drown the pain that came from losing the detective who loved her and the (second)shinigami who loved her in wine, but it would never ever leave her.

**10. Leave**

"You heard me, I'm leaving you Light; And I'm going to make Ryuuzaki-kun my boyfriend instead!"

**11. After**

Misa jumped from the roof of the building with her eyes shut tight; Losing two people who loved her(long ago) and one who didn't(five days ago) had drove her to this, even though she knew she wouldn't meet those who cared when she hit the ground.

**12. Date**

"You know what Light-kun? Forget it. I'd rather go out on a date with Ryuuzaki-kun anyways~!" "What-!?" "What~?"

**13. Sew**

Misa watched L run the needle and thread through his damaged shirt, not only impressed by the fact that L was so good with this delicate task of sewing, but also impressed by how good he looked without his shirt on; Maybe she should 'accidentally' rip his shirts more often...

**14. Dress**

After seeing her in black and red almost every day for so long, L almost didn't recognize Misa as she walked down the aisle towards him in that long white dress.

**15. Dreams**

If Misa's dreams weren't about Light-kun, then that meant they were nightmares; But it felt so wrong to call that dream of her and Ryuuzaki a bad one...

**16. Fear**

"Well... I'm afraid of garden gnomes... MISA STOP LAUGHING!!"

**17. Change**

The two of them were stuck in their ways, and wouldn't get out of that rut for anyone... Except if it was each other they had to change for.

**18. Red**

Light just couldn't help but wonder why Misa's color was Light Blue while his was red; 'Does it have something to do with Ryuga? ... Nah, that's impossible, the girl worships me... WAIT ARE THEY MAKING OUT?!'

**19. Soft**

L held Misa's hand to his face as they leaned on each other's foreheads and smiled, "You have very soft hands Misa-chan."

**20. Puppy**

L was normally quite irritated with the black lab, it would jump on his lap when he was eating or working and shed all over the place; But when he saw Misa's smiling face as she praised the puppy for bringing back the toy she had thrown for it to retrieve, L couldn't help but love the dog too.

**21. Name**

L, Lawliet, Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, no matter what name he went by Misa would still love him.

**22. Goodbye**

She pounded on his chest and yelled through tears, "Light, why didn't you at least let me say goodbye to L and Rem?!"

**23. More**

"MORE cowbell~!" "Misa... _please _stop saying that!"

**24. Hair**

Just like everything else about them, their hair was a perfect contrast as well, in color, style and everything in between; This didn't change(and probably helped) the fact that they both adored each other's hair.

**25. Age**

Misa would probably never act her age, and L didn't mind that one bit.

**26. Father**

L had to be slapped back to sanity twice after Misa gave him the news.

**27. Lightning/Thunder**

Neither L or Misa liked thunder very much, so they huddled together while Light slept like a rock and covered each other's ears and eyes during the storm.

**28. Power**

"You'll have to kiss Misa to get your cake back, Ryuuzaki-kun~!"

**29. Out**

One day Misa had stormed into the main room of the HQ and exclaimed, "That's IT Ryuuzaki! Misa is getting you to go outside even it kills her!" This resulted in everyone but L chorusing, "Nice knowing you Misa!"

**30. Blur**

Misa's energy was absolutely boundless, and on numerous occasions she would run around L so fast that she was nothing but a blur of black, red and yellow; L sometimes wished he had as much energy, but then he realized that he was the only person who could get her to slow down.

**31. Wish**

When Misa had asked L if he ever wished on stars, he had of course replied that he didn't believe in nonsense like that; She had then smiled and chirped, "Then Misa's just going to have to wish enough for you too~!"

**32. Lies**

"Wha- Of course Misa loves Light-kun the most!" "No need to lie to yourself Amane-san..."

**33. Wedding**

"Do we HAVE to do this whole fancy thing? I think a drive-thru wedding in Las Vegas would be better-" "If you want to marry Misa, then you're going through with this, suit and all L!" "Damn..."

**34. Home**

Misa loved coming home after a long day of modeling, not because she could collapse on her bed in exhaustion but because she could curl up next to L as he ate cake and fought crime; It relaxed her just as much.

**35. Sing**

Even if Misa was a 'professional', she would always think that her singing was crap compared to L's.

**36. Break**

"Aw, don't be so shy Ryuuzaki-kun, even the world's greatest detective needs a break every once and a while~"

**37. Forever**

L had promised Misa that he would stay by her side forever, and both of them were determined to make sure that he kept his promise.

**38. Forget**

She hadn't really forgotten L's name, it was forever etched into her memory; She just wanted to keep her Ryuuzaki alive for a few more days...

**39. Freedom**

Misa ran from the cell and collapsed onto L's chest, sobbing hysterically; He stroked her hair soothingly and murmured, "You're free now Misa, from Kira and from this cell..."

**40. Innocence**

It was hard for L to believe that Misa could still act and look so innocent even though she was the second Kira... And not a virgin.

**41. Hell**

He may have been in heaven, but he might as well have gone a million miles southward; Watching Misa spend every day being used by Light was unbearable torment for the deceased detective.

**42. Devotion**

Sure, Misa was loyal to Light, but she would always be hopelessly devoted to Ryuuzaki.

**43. Ears**

As Misa had grown to love L's feet and toes, L had in turn become obsessed with her ears an demanded that she at least have one showing at all times.

**44. Tickle**

L was almost always perfectly composed, but he couldn't help himself from bursting into hysteric laughter as Misa's fingers attacked the bottoms of his feet.

**45. Chocolate**

"Ryuuzaki-kun, _please _share your chocolate with Misa~!"

**46. Sex**

Happened. Period.

**47. Wings**

Misa was about to cross the street, but she stopped dead in her tracks; There was L on the other side of the street, and Misa swore she saw wings coming from behind him.

**48. Rain**

"I came out here because I heard the bells..." "(gasp) You can hear them too Ryuuzaki-kun?"

**49. Telephone**

Misa was living proof that love made you admire weird things about the one you loved; She even adored the way L held his cell phone.

**50. Supernova**

"I love you, Elle Lawliet."

"I love you too, Misa Amane."

The following passionate kiss held all the heat and intensity of a star going supernova.


End file.
